Empire of Angels
by ReyEleven011
Summary: A Luke/OC fic. Natalie Capone was once a normal girl. But her life gets thrown upside down when she becomes part of Han Solo's crew. And when she meets Luke Skywalker in a cantina, an adventure begins for Natalie
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Tatooine

_A/N: Hey guys! Got a new story here with me today!_

 _A new Luke/OC story is right here. If Rey is going to be Luke's daughter, then he needs someone to love! So that's why this is here today!_

 _Natalie Capone is portrayed by Emma Stone, but with brown hair._

 _Lets do this!_

* * *

Tatooine. It was a new world to Natalie Capone. She and her father, David, were visiting the desert planet to get away from their home world. Natalie's mother had just died and David had wanted to get away for a few days.

David left Natalie to explore Anchorhead while he was unpacking in their new home. The place amazed Natalie a lot. She had never seen deserts before since she had lived in forests for the fourteen years of her life. The sand really amazed her. It wasn't coarse or rough or irritating. It was squishy and nice.

Natalie was starting to get really hot though. She was sweating hard and felt her cheeks get warm. She needed to get to a building for shade. Luckily, there was one right near where she was walking. The sign said Toshe Station on it. Natalie walked in there for some shade.

There were a few people around her age in there. They were all fooling around and having fun. Natalie couldn't help but grin when she saw the teenagers.

One of them noticed her and walked over to her with a smirk on his face. "Hey, my name is Fixer. What are you doing here, you fine young lady?" He asked her.

Natalie was a little surprised that he was hitting on her. This Fixer guy looked older than fourteen but younger than twenty and he already had the hots for her. "Um. Hi. My name is Natalie. I just moved to this planet and I needed some shade from the sun," Natalie explained.

Fixer nodded and winked at her, which just made Natalie a little uncomfortable. She had never been in a relationship before, especially since she was only fourteen. This guy would definitely not be her first boyfriend. He was too weird.

Luckily, she was saved by a boy who came over to them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked around Natalie's age. "Fixer, are you trying to pick up more girls?" The boy asked.

"No. I was just introducing myself to the young lady," Fixer protested.

Both Natalie and the blonde boy rolled their eyes. Fixer was obviously lying to the other boy. Then Fixer groaned in frustration and left the two alone.

"Sorry about Fixer," the blonde apologized.

"Its okay. My name is Natalie," Natalie introduced herself. She held out her hand to him and he smiled.

"I'm Luke," he replied and shook her hand.

Natalie smiled at him. Luke seemed nicer than Fixer. He was also really cute, but she knew that she could not get into a relationship yet. She was too young for something so serious.

Natalie and Luke hung out together for the rest of the day. They bonded a lot and grew to know each other a little better. They became very fast friends immediantly.

Later on, Luke was walking Natalie home. She was showing him the way to her home and they talked a lot too.

"What planet do you come from?" Luke asked.

"I come from the planet of Devaron. It's a fantastic, green planet and it was just so beautiful," Natalie said.

Luke seemed amazed by the description of the planet. From what Natalie had learned from him, he had never been anywhere but Tatooine. Natalie felt a little bad for him since there were so many planets out there that Luke seemed like he wanted to see.

"Thanks for walking me home," Natalie said once they reached her home.

Luke smiled at her. "Anytime. I hope to see you around!" He said as he started to leave.

Natalie smiled back and waved at him. "I hope to see you again too!" She said.

But it would be five years when that would happen.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I know, short first chapter. But you know what? I mostly start out like that! Don't worry, they'll get longer._

 _What do you guys think of Natalie? Do you like her character so far? I definetly do! I think she'll be a good match for Luke later on._

 _Also, for those of you who watched the Super Bowl, not that I care about football, but DID YOU SEE THE STRANGER THINGS SEASON TWO TEASER?! I'm freaking hyped right now and I can't believe that we have to wait until HALLOWEEN! Ugh! I hate waiting! But it'll be worth it!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Tradegy and Meeting

_A/N: I am back!_

 _So this chapter will show how Natalie will be with Han. She won't date him because she's obviously with Luke later on. It's a Luke/OC story! Besides, Han/Leia forever!_

 _Also, who saw Rey's new hairstyle?! I think it looks awesome and now she isn't scared of her family not recognizing her! Also because Luke is either her father or father figure. But it needs to be actual father! Hear that Lucasfilm?!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Natalie woke up early the next morning. She had woken up due to a strange noise coming from downstairs. She thought that it was just her dad making some noises in the kitchen, so she wasn't worried until she reached downstairs.

Then she got scared.

She saw her father there, but he wasn't alone. There were two Tusken Raiders in the kitchen, one holding a rifle to her father's head. Natalie's eyes widened at the sight. The second one saw Natalie and started heading towards her.

Natalie dodged from the Tusken Raider and quickly went to grab a blaster. She held it up to the Tusken Raiders, glaring at them.

"Natalie, don't!" David yelled.

"I have to Dad! They're going to kill you!" Natalie yelled back. She already lost her mother. She couldn't lose her father too!

"But if you pull that trigger, they'll kill you too," David said.

But that didn't change Natalie's mind at all. "I love you, Dad," she said, thinking it could be her final words.

Then she pulled the trigger, hitting the Tusken Raider. But the second one that was holding David did something drastic. He shot David in the chest and he fell to the floor. Natalie was in shock.

"DAD!" She screamed. Then she turned to the other Raider and shot him multiple times. Then she ran to her dying father. Natalie took his hands and tears were streaming down her face.

"Please, Dad, don't die!" Natalie begged.

"I'm sorry... Natalie... but... you have to... run. They are... still coming... run now and... leave me," David said, weakly.

The tears streamed down Natalie's face harder. "I can't leave you!" She said.

"You... must," David said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Go live your life, do what you want. But promise me... you won't join that... evil Empire."

Natalie nodded. Her family hated the Empire and secretly supported the Rebels. Natalie would never join the Empire. She would rather join the Rebels.

"I promise, Dad," she vowed. Then she kissed her father on the forehead. She then stood up and backed away slowly.

"Go... and... I love you... sweetheart," David said, those being his last words. He then took a final breath and lay silent on the floor.

Natalie's tears were coming down hard. "I love you too, Dad."

...

Natalie ran as fast as she could from her house. She knew that more Raiders were coming. She couldn't get killed right after she made a promise to her dead father. She had to live in his memory.

She ran until she was in the middle of no where. Natalie was lost. She had no idea where to go. But she would not break down crying. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Natalie turned her head and saw a big settlement. From what the sign said, it was Mos Eisley Spaceport. She walked in there to see what it was. Once she entered the settlement, she saw all kinds of creatures there. Some creepy and some cool looking. This whole place fascinated her.

Then Natalie saw a cantina, where everyone but droids were welcome. She decided to go in there to see if anyone was there to help her.

Music blared everywhere in the cantina and there were even more creatures in there. Natalie's eyes widened at the sight. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the bar and sat down. Natalie looked around and could barely see any humans in the cantina. But she saw one of them, who was looking at her curiously. She raised an eyebrow at him and continued looking around.

Then a hand rested onto her shoulder. It was the man, who must have gotten up. Natalie backed away in shock and tried to reach for her blaster.

"Relax, girl. I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. Natalie breathed a sigh of relief. Then the man spoke again, "I just want to know why a girl your age is here."

Natalie looked down to the floor. "Tusken Raiders attacked my home and killed my father. I had to escape to somewhere," she said.

The man gave her a look of pity. "I'm sorry, girly," he said.

Natalie gave him a look. "Why are you calling me girly? I have a name," she asked.

"Well what is your name?"

"Natalie Capone."

The man nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Han Solo," he said. Natalie nodded and took his hand. They both shook it.

"Why don't you come with me and my Wookie friend, Chewbacca? You need somewhere to go and you need a life. You can be useful," Han said.

Natalie looked over her shoulder and saw a Wookie sitting at the table where Han was sitting. She thought about the offer. It was true, she needed a place to go. She couldn't stay on Tatooine forever. Han seemed like the kind of guy who would own a ship. And he can be trusted since he was nice to her.

Natalie turned her head to Han and nodded. "Sure."

Han smiled at her and led her over to the table, where she was introduced to Chewbacca. Natalie couldn't understand him, but she guessed that he was saying that it was nice to meet her.

Natalie wondered where she would be going next.

* * *

 _A/N: Boom! Natalie meet Han and Chewie and now she'll hang with them!_

 _I'm curious guys, do you want to see some of Natalie's adventures with Han? Or do you want to go straight to A New Hope when she'll meet Luke again? I'm fine with either one, but I want to see what you think._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _I know, I know. I haven't updated this in forever. I've just been having a little bit of writers block for this story. But don't worry! I'm finally updating this now! I'm so happy to be updating it now! I think you might like it._

 _So, now we are in the events of A New Hope. I was originally going to do an adventure with Han, Natalie, and Chewbacca, but I think I'll do it in flashbacks or something like that. But things in this chapter will be different. Who knows what it is! I do! You have to find out by reading this!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Five years had past since Natalie's father was killed and since she joined Han's crew. At least she used to be a part of the crew. Han had abandoned her on Dantooine with some spices and money when the Empire had boarded the ship. He said he'd come back for her, but he never did. Natalie had waited for nearly a year before she finally gave up, stole a ship, and flew back to Tatooine.

Natalie liked it on Tatooine. She felt like she was at home there, even without a family with her. She currently stayed in an apartment in Mos Eisley and had a job in the Mos Eisley Cantina.

Until the day everything changed.

Natalie was on break from working at the cantina one day. She was outside and enjoying some fresh air from being cooped up all day. She saw a red speeder pull up nearby and two men stepped out and so did two droids. One man looked familiar to Natalie, like she had seen him before. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing farmboy clothes. Natalie's eyes widened as she realized who this man actually was.

Luke Skywalker. One of her old friends.

Natalie decided to follow Luke into the cantina. But only after a few steps, she was suddenly grabbed by someone and her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. A blaster was pointed at her head and Natalie was this close to freaking out.

"Natalie Capone. Now I finally got you. You will definitely get us to Solo," a dissorted voice that sounded that the person was wearing a helmet said.

"Boba Fett," Natalie muttered, knowing who this kidnapper was.

That was the last thing she said before falling unconscious.

...

Natalie woke up feeling a little lightheaded. The last thing she remembered was saying who her good her captor was. She had no idea what happened and how she fell unconscious. She woke upon a rocky ground and stood up. She saw that she was in a docking bay that was nearby the cantina. She looked around more and saw something familiar.

"Oh no. Not the Millennium Falcon. Not that trash!" Natalie exclaimed.

" **Why, if it isn't Natalie Capone. Solo's old colleague** ," a familiar voice said in Huttese. Natalie looked over and saw Jabba the Hurt, a crime lord who ruled over Tatooine, slithering towards her. Natalie gave him a glare, knowing what he was probably doing.

"Don't blame me for losing his money to pay you. He and I are separated and there's no way I'm helping him hide from you. He's probably hiding in there right now," she said. "He was always a coward, especially when the Empire boarded us."

" **Even though you don't work for him now, you used to. He did care about you, so you are going to be our bait, courtesy of Boba Fett** ," Jabba said.

Natalie groaned at him. "It's not going to work," she muttered.

Janba turned over to the Falcon and started calling for Han to come out. But Han had just arrived at the docking bay behind him. Natalie pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes when she saw the scoundrel. She was not happy to see him again, especially since he winked at her when she saw him.

Jabba then noticed that Han was there and they started talking privately. Han's former crew member could barely hear what was said, but she could tell that they were making a deal about the money. She hoped that Han would get her out of this situation and let her go back to her life.

"Jabba, you're a wonderful human being. As long as you let Natalie free to let her come with me to help," Han finished.

Jabba nodded and he and his bounty hunters left the docking bay. Natalie walked up to her old friend with her arms crossed and a fierce glare. Now she was forced to go with him to do whatever to get the money back. She never agreed to it at all. When Han saw her look, he pretended to look innocent.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame the Empire. After I dropped you on Dantooine, I got into a chase with the Imperials. Then Chewie and I ran into some more trouble. I swear we would have come back. How'd you get off anyways?" Han explained.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I stole a ship, just like how you steal half of the money. Then I came back her to start a life for once. I was perfectly fine before you had to come back into my life," she said.

Han deeply sighed at her and shook his head. Then he started to clean the ship up a little bit. "Can you help us out a bit? I promise that after we do the job and get the money, I'll drop you off back here, if you want to," he offered.

The brunette thought about the offer for a few minutes. Then she sighed and held out her hand. "Deal, Solo. But no funny business!" She said.

The smuggler nodded and shook her hand. "Deal, Capone," he agreed.

Natalie could only come up with a lot of reasons of how this could go bad.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, a little short, but at least I updated, right? RIGHT?!_

 _So, next chapter, Natalie will meet up again with Luke. I'm pretty excited to write that because it's exciting to see them talk again. And maybe their relationship will start up again? Who knows what's going to happen between the two?_

 _Now, maybe I'll show some flashbacks to old adventures with Han and Natalie. I haven't completely decided yet, but I'm sure you'll see soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
